


Kore

by stellaver



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Allusions to Mythology, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaver/pseuds/stellaver
Summary: my dear, my dear, it is not so dreadful here





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple little drabbles about Tom and Star as kids,   
> Not meant to follow canon if there is any about them already. This is literally 1 AM writing

They met when they were eleven, peeking from behind the skirts and coat tails of Mewman court members. They were both so short that they quickly got lost behind the farthingales and petticoats. But, despite that, their eyes remained locked on the other at the opposite end of the hall.  
He saw golden hair like silk, long and untamed around her shoulders, curious round blue eyes, and dimpled cheeks marked with perfect hearts.  
She saw eyes black like night and a third one that followed her, pale messy hair and horns curved like blades, and a snaggle tooth peeking from between a shy smile.  
There was a spark then. Perhaps magic, perhaps not--they couldn't tell you. But what they know was that where the he was, hiding against the wall near a fine curtain lined with fringe, his face burning as he couldn't look away, he started to smell smoke. 

Their first words with one another were behind a velvet curtain, punctuated with giggles and stutters.   
"My dad said not to talk with those from Mewni," he whispered, all three eyes darting, waiting to be caught.   
"Well my dad said never to give up a potential adventure," she retorted, bouncing on her heels. Catching his gaze, her blue eyes sparkled. "Is it true that demons can summon columns of flame? Ororor summon lesser monsters with their willpower? My friend Princess Ponyhead said they could. She also said demons could fly and raise the dead.Ooh you should show me right now!"  
He blinked at the onslaught of words that bubbled from her, one after another. Uhh, yes, no, yes, and... I can't yet. I'm not old enough."  
Her face fell--her pretty, cherubic face--and he stuttered. "B-but I can do this!"  
Holding his hand out in front of him, his eyebrows knit together as he concentrated, and gradually his fingers let up, small sprits of flame dancing from them.  
She squealed and bounced on her heels. The yellow glow of the flames glittered in her eyes as she looked from his hands to his face.   
He grinned a snaggle toothed smile, letting the flames go out as he took a breath. But even without the flames, he felt his cheeks warm up, and he rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly looked away from her.

Demons had odd rules about them.  
Or rather, less rules than superstitions, that Star heard whispered behind the hands of the court, but they were there. Demons were silver tongued bargainers who could not be trusted, the sort to close a deal with their odd hand; their gaze could create bad luck; their true names were never to be said. From the beginning of the universe, they were banished to their own realm to keep the rest of the dimensions safe.   
Star had never known how much of that to be true, and she never really did believe in any of it anyway, even as her tutors and guards whispered to her.  
Never trust a demon. Not a word out of their mouths. They'll bring you nothing but bad luck.  
So when negotiations began to settle a treaty with the kingdom of the underworld, the court exploded with more whispers. Are their majesties insane? They know that their kind cannot be trusted. They'll possess the king and queen. They'll take take over the kingdom. What will this do to the young princess?  
Now, Star laughed to herself, eyes flicking to her hand, entwined with another, with pale grey skin and fire dancing along his fingertips.  
Bad luck, she giggled, stealing a glance of the demon prince beside her. I guess you call this bad luck.   
She couldn't help, though, that she wondered. Was it true that demons had unspeakable true names? She had asked this once, when they were both sitting on a wall in the gardens, if he could tell her.  
"Nope. It's Tom. Just Tom. People find it hard to believe."  
Tom. She repeated the name to herself. Once, twice. Whenever her mind strayed back to him, long after he and his entourage had disappeared back into a column of fire. As simple as it was, his name had entranced her as much as any other long unpronounceable one.  
They were twelve that the time, when they started dating. But it grew more... Mischievous than it was innocent. Sure, they had first experiences associated with dating at that age. Hand holding and shy pecks on cheeks and a blushing first kiss, but it was all behind corners and curtains and on nights she would sneak out, away from prying eyes. Their parents never knew, and Star couldn't dare tell Ponyhead for how much of a loudmouth she was.   
As much as it was sad, Star found thrill in it. That her parents hated demons so much, that they never knew about their precious daughter and the demon Prince. She held his cute demon hand, kissed his cute demon face, and they never knew.  
She'd sneak out, meeting him the outside palace walls. In sunglasses and leather jackets and combat boots, they would spirit away and adventure and party and have fun where their parents would not approve.  
But then again, what did she care about her mother's approval? Not only was the prince of the underworld her friend, but she was the one who his gaze adored. She saw roses and snaggle toothed smiles and hair the color of embers. 

But sometimes it was hard. There was a fire in him that they both knew about. A flicker of anger that was constantly there and they constantly had to be careful of. He hated it. Hated how it was just apart of him, how it was there and never would go away.   
As they both grew older, it got harder. She saw the fire in him grow until she was almost worried about being burned.   
It was his demon nature, he explained. His father had it, he inherited it . He hated it.   
She saw it sometimes, when they'd go out fighting monsters. He'd blow up at them until they were engulfed in flame. It was a dangerous warning of what lurked deep inside.  
But it was never at her.   
Never at her.  
Because just as she was a princess who never wanted to act like a princess, he was a demon who never wanted to act like a demon.

He saw gold hair like silk, spun into frizzy curls while they framed her dimpled cheeks. He saw a red horned headband that made a warmth settle in his chest whenever he saw it. But not the sort of warmth he typically associated with. She was warm like sunlight, the sun to his moon. A beautiful star that him in her orbit.  
That particular epithet occurred to him on her thirteenth birthday. He leaned on her balcony railing, waiting for her to return from her formal party with the court so he could surprise her. His eyes flickered over the rose in his hand, a small gift but there would be more to come. Anything for her, for her birthday.   
He knew she must have hated it, being stuck in a stuffy room with stuffier company all evening. He couldn't wait to hear the balcony door creak open, the rustle of her frilly skirts, the gasp at how he came to surprise her...  
He watched the excited flames dance along his hands as he let out a sigh.

Burnt silk smelled like feathers.  
It was supposed to be a happy night. Sure, she was bored out of her mind, but she knew he had to have something planned for her. He always had a flair about everything he did.  
But it just didn't turn out that way. She was tired and cranky, and one word lead to another, and then she was stumbling back into the closed door to her balcony, singed ruffles fluttering to the ground. Burned off her dress. Filling the air with the smell of burning feathers.  
Almost as soon as his blowup happened, all traces of it disappeared from his face as soon as he realized.  
He got mad at the one person he swore he would never.   
He blinked. Once. Twice. While the silk ruffles continued to glow embers on the ground.  
"I'm... so sorry."   
Before she could reply, he stepped onto the railing and disappeared into a column of flame.

She was still his sun.   
It was ironic actually, considering her name. But then again the sun was just a star with a special name. It was appropriate, all things considered.   
She was his sun, and he was still caught in her orbit.


End file.
